


The Laugh That Wouldn't Die

by luna_norvegese



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-24
Updated: 2009-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_norvegese/pseuds/luna_norvegese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves b-movies, Castiel just doesn't get what's so funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Laugh That Wouldn't Die

Dean's pretty sure angels don't laugh. Or maybe he just got the one angel without a sense of humor.

They're sitting in a motel room, finally finding time to rest, which Dean hasn't done in what feels like a year. They're watching (or at least Dean's watching) an old b-movie, The Brain That Wouldn't Die. Dean's laughing so hard, he's pretty sure he'll fall of the couch soon, but Castiel's just sitting there. One eyebrow's quirked in a quiet surprise and he says: "Is this supposed to be funny?"

"Dude, it's hilarious! How can you not laugh at that?"

Castiel looks away from the movie and looks over at Dean who smiles at him before returning to the movie, where the monster has just ripped off the assistant's arm, which causes Dean to giggle like a schoolgirl.

"Oh my God, they don't make movies like this anymore," he gasps while trying to breathe before another wave of laughter hits him. It surprises him when his laugh is joined by a second voice.

When he looks at Castiel he can see the angel's eyes wrinkled in the corners and he hears his soft laughter, like this is a foreign thing he's just discovered. Probably is.

"Told you it was funny," Dean says and grins, although if he had been paying attention he would have wondered how Castiel could laugh at the movie, when his eyes has remained fixated on Dean for the last five minutes.

***

Castiel will never understand the humor in b-movies, but the beauty of Dean's laughter he can understand.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [comment_fic](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/25568.html?thread=4212448#t4212448) and the prompt _laugh_. The Brain That Wouldn't Die is public domain and can be seen [here](http://video.google.com/videoplay?docid=6660611491774828467). It is highly recommended, specially when combined with lots of alcohol!


End file.
